


Bob's Mistletoe

by Drumchik



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rizzlesgirls first fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob's Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Characters et al belong to the people that make Rizzoli and Isles

Jane sat in her chair, watching the Christmas Eve party in the squad room. She was fairly sure someone had spiked the punch – it was really the only explanation for Korsak and Frost doing a duet of ‘Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer’.

At least, she hoped it was spiked punch.

Maura had promised to make an appearance, but Jane felt she was taking too long. She sidled past Detective Crowe who was busy propositioning his computer, and made her way down to the morgue.

Jane found Maura in her office, which wasn’t decorated, save for a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. She leant in the doorway, watching Maura sign reports, before finally speaking.

“Mistletoe, Maura?”

Maura looked up, looked at Jane, then at the mistletoe, rolled her eyes and went back to signing reports. “Bob.”

Jane blinked. “Huh?”

“Bob. The new assistant ME. He’s been trying to make me go on a date with him since he arrived. I have been refusing, so apparently he thought that mistletoe would help his chances.”

Jane reached up and flicked the mistletoe, making it dangle. “Sucks to be Bob.” She looked over at her friend. “So, come on.”

Maura looked up. “Come on where?”

“To the party. You promised.”

“Jane…”

“Maura.” Jane stared at her. “You promised. Besides, Korsak and Frost are singing a duet on ‘Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer’ and who wants to miss that?”

A small smile appeared on Maura’s face. “Really?”

“Really. Come on.”

Maura got up and quickly tidied her desk, grabbing her jacket and joining Jane in the doorway. They froze, both realizing the significance of the situation.

“This is awkward,” Jane muttered.

“Not really,” Maura replied. “It’s just mistletoe.”

“You do know what people do under mistletoe, right?”

“Yes, Jane, I know the tradition.”

“Right. And you know….tradition’s important and all that.”

Maura lifted an eyebrow. “So are you going to do it, or should I?”

Jane’s eyes travelled down to Maura’s lips. “Shouldn’t we do it together?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Maura ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

Jane groaned and bent down, brushing her lips against Maura’s. One short kiss became two, then three, then four. Maura finally decided to take charge and she urged Jane’s hands around her waist. Jane pulled Maura close, deepening the kiss. Maura moaned, resting her hands on Jane’s arms.

When the kiss finally ended, neither moved and they continued to hold each other tightly.

“Well,” Jane finally said. “Bob’s mistletoe worked – although not quite the way he expected.”

“Yeah,” Maura replied, her lips still tingling from the intense kiss.

“Will you come over and spend Christmas with me?” Jane asked.

Maura smiled. “Yes.”

They kissed again, a long and tender kiss.

“Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Jane’s arms tightened around Maura’s waist. “Me too.” She bent down for another kiss.

“Jane?”

“Mhm?”

Maura’s fingers traced patterns on Jane’s arms. “I love you.”

Jane’s face lit up. “I love you too.”

FINIS


End file.
